Garment interlinings are known in the art and typically comprise two or more substrates that impart an insulating performance to a garment. Woven substrates are often utilized for this purpose; however, the production of conventional textile fabrics is known to be a complex, multi-step process that can be cost inhibiting. Comparatively, nonwoven fabrics are known to be more cost efficient than traditional textile processes as the fabrics are produced directly from the carding process. Nonwoven fabrics are suitable for use in a wide variety of applications where the efficiency with which the fabrics can be manufactured provides a significant economic advantage for these fabrics versus traditional textiles. Such applications include, but are not limited to, sport clothing, military clothing, camping gear, hunting and fishing clothing and the like.
Nonwoven fabrics are commonly used as garment interlinings since they can provide uniform coverage and needed insulation to a garment. Garments worn in colder climates often utilize an interlining to retain heat emitted by the body. In an effort to improve the insulative performance of interlining fabrics, metal foils have been integrated therewith due to the inherent heat reflective property. As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,253, entitled, “Thermal Laminated Lining and Method of Manufacture”, issued on Nov. 11, 1986, in the name of inventor Levy, aluminum foil can be used in combination with one or more substrates. Although foil is favored because of its pliability, foil is noisy, difficult to sew, and lacks the drapeability desired in apparel applications.
A need remains for a cost efficient interlining material that is heat reflective, quiet, drapeable, and easy to sew. The desired interlining material will, thus, be suitable for apparel applications, including military attire, sporting and outdoor goods, industrial applications and the like.